


In comparison the rest was easy

by neen21



Category: Sterek mpreg - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neen21/pseuds/neen21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They faced it all and lived to tell about it, but this well this makes that look easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first hit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, I really hope I don't such at it completely.

We had faced it all, Peter (the thought of him still makes me shudder), then the Kamino (I didn't see much of a difference in him after I saved his ass), then the alpha pack and Jennifer, the assassins and Kate Argent and then Finally the Dread Doctors, My high school career has been filled with more terrors and nightmares than I ever thought possible, and none of it could come close to being as difficult as this was.  
We had our high school graduation and it was far from the happy time it should of been, instead it was a reflection of what we had lived through, what we had lost, the pain we had endured, I suppose it was inevitable that we all moved to different parts of the world for college, we needed the space the distance from each other, even if at the time none of us could admit to it.  
This wasn’t to say we didn’t stay in touch we did, we somehow kept the bonds of pact intact, but we all needed to have the experience of college without the supernatural just this once. I went off to NYU studied phycology and cryptozoology.  
We all in the end headed back to Beacon Hills, it was home, and we just had to take the good with the bad. I opened a practice to help people, and studied the mystic in my spare time. Scott became a Vet like always wanted and partnered with Dr Deaton. Lydia became this really awesome mathematician. Kira and Malia opened a self-defence studio after going to China with her mom to study for four years.  
Liam had gotten a lacrosse scholarship and along with Mason and Corey went off to Study at CAL Tech, they had also all just gotten home. Scott declared that Sunday’s were pack bonding days and we would all head there for a lunch, a bbq, movies or whatever. This wasn’t to say that it was quiet we still had more than our fair share of the supernatural hits, but all this was a drop in the bucket.  
I knew something was coming when Lydia walked into my office of early Tuesday Morning, with a look on her face that I couldn’t really work out so I went to my go to “What’s up Lyd’s someone say your shoes were knock off or something?” all that got me was her patent eyebrow lift, I really was in love with her, not sure when it changed.  
“No, I just got a call from Jackson” this made me flail in my seat, fall on my butt and then eventually right myself “What the hell did that jackass want? London finally kick him out” she just pursed her lips at me before responding “His coming back for good, his going to run his father’s company, he thought he would just let me know”  
“Well I hope the dumbass knows he has to get Scott’s permission to be in his territory” with this she straightened her legs and looked at me, I knew this visit was going to be trouble and I was about to be hit with it “I was hoping you could do that for me as a favour?” I just started hitting my head against the desk she knew just like everyone knew that I couldn’t say no to her.  
And that is what brought me to my second shock of the day, when I walked into the vet’s to speak to my best friend, who should I see but none other than Isaac Lahey and Chris Argent sitting in the waiting room like there was nothing wrong in the whole world. Now I have a spark and every now and then this spark lights up it lets me know when danger is coming, which is what I thought this was but I was so wrong I was completely blindsided.  
Scott choose that moment to walk out and upon seeing them broke into one of his adorable puppy dog smiles, he went and greeted Chris and Isaac with hug and so though they were long last best friends and that whilst Chris helped us with the dread doctors no one had seen him since, and Isaac had been gone since Alison.  
Scott and Kira were still together and going strong, but I was struck with the memories from when Scott was first bitten and it was like I was hit with a physical blow. My body physically took a hit and I flew and hit the back wall. Everyone looked at me and Dr Deaton came running out to see what the noise was.  
I didn’t know what was going none of us did, but the way Dr Deaton was looking at me as though he knew more than he was letting on, the feeling of foreboding was growing. Malia walked in then, she and I hadn’t been able to make the distance, and it just tampered out. She looked around at all of us and then at Scott “Derek is back in town, his at the loft” I made a squeak and everyone looked at me “Right so I didn’t actually come here to be a freak, Lydia said me to play peacemaker, envoy not really sure what”  
“Stiles” Scott shouted at me and then done a get on with it gesture “oh right Jackson is coming back, seems he is going to be running his dad company, Lydia asked me to get your permission” Isaac snorted and shook his head at me “What, what’s the head shaking for?”  
“You’re still hung up on Lydia Martian nothing changes; you still speak to much and crush on the unattainable” I went silent because no one knew, I hadn’t told anyone but when I hit college I found that it wasn’t women that done it for me but men, on top of that no one ever realised that I actually barely spoke about much at all, just enough shit to make it seem like I was the same.  
I know Lydia and Scott weren’t fooled they would look at me sometimes and try and figure out what the change was. I knew what it was, had for years when we left for college, that first year if I spoke to the guys once a month it was a lot but none of them seemed to notice, and I eventually discovered I was merely the comic relief in the team, not essential to its running.  
So I merely shrugged my shoulders at him and turned on my heel to leave. Scott stopped me before I could, he either saw the pain in my eyes or smelt my sadness, and I knew he would wanna know why, he had caught it a few times and I always managed to just shrug it off, this time I just kinda pointed my head in his visitors direction and pulled out of his grip and walked away.  
Scott being the alpha that he was had no problem with everyone being back and even invited them all the Sunday’s pack bonding meeting. I had through all the hits we had taken over the years started getting migraines and it decided to pop up that weekend, I wasn’t too upset about it, meant I could skip out of this week’s thing.  
No one knew about them, I just told Scott I had eaten something funky and gotten slight food poisoning. The second weekend I was called into work I had sub-specialty in criminal physiology and as of such done a lot of work the various law enforcement agencies in the area. This one happened to be in Berkeley and I landed up spending a month there helping them was a serial killer. I always found it odd how even with the monsters out there; humans were still the worst of the lot.  
The first weekend I was back I told Scott I had too much of my normal work to catch up on and couldn’t make it. I knew I was avoiding them all but that day in the vet’s clinic when Isaac said what he did I was hit with a new wave of just how useless I really was to them all. I had actually started looking for other areas that were close enough for me to come visit my dad when I wanted to but far away enough that it would have to plan the trip.  
I had mentioned it briefly in passing to my dad one night when I took him supper at the station, I didn’t know it at the time but Jordan overheard and went and asked Scott why I was moving. Now Scott and I were still friends but not like we had been, life had stepped in and we weren’t as close. Not since before college, Scott would spend the summers with Kira in China and I would be interning or doing my dissertation and we didn’t see each other.  
I knew all of this, it hurt because he was like a brother to me, but I accepted it. What I didn’t know was that Scott was also aware of it and more and more lately it was starting to bug him, to hurt him, so when Jordan went to him and told of my plans to leave Scott knew that 1. The pack wasn’t healed yet because we weren’t and 2. He would fight to save the one relationship that may just mean more to him than the one he shared with Kira.  
By this point everyone was going to the pack bonding meetings even Derek, and let’s face it he is the surliest man on the planet. Jackson was one of Scott’s betas and they had been playing happy families, and I was truly under the impression I wasn’t missed at all. So when that week Sunday’s meeting was coming up I was already thinking of that week’s excuses but before I could find one I got a text from Scott,  
You better be there on Sunday, it’s been 2 months!!!  
Needless to say I was going, the bonding days normally started at about 10 he said I had to come he never said anything about me being there early right? Well it was about 10:30 and my phone showed a text,  
Where are you? You’re late don’t make me come find you!!!  
So I got in Betty 2.0 and started making my way there, I went round back and stopped just before going, just listening to them all. I took a deep breath and walked in shouting “Ok the Stiles is here the party can begin” I got a few looks shot at me but I was used to being the idiot. Scott walked up and put his arm around me like he used to, I was thrown a bit. As I looked up I saw Derek and again I took a physical hit, I was literally driven to my knees.  
Scott was there in a second but when he touched me I felt nothing but pain, my body was ripped off the ground with the agony of it. It eventually passed, Deaton was next to me, looked at me and said in that ominous way of his “It seems Stile’s you and I have a lot to talk about”  
The way he said it and the way he looked at Scott and Derek of all people when he said it let me know, it was coming.


	2. Anything but you leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stile Finds out what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok firstly I jumped around at the Kudo's i got never thought anyone would like my work, so thank you. Secondly hope you like this chapter, will try post the next one by Thursday.

I really hated when the looks started because you always knew something terrible was sure to follow, and this time would be no different or would it? Dr Deaton told me that for now I should just go home and rest he would come to my office tomorrow and we could talk. I still found hilarious that starting out on our werewolf journey it was to his office we would go how the tides have turned.   
Scott was needless to say not happy about this, I however was ecstatic about this turn of events; because it truly was beginning to look as though been around the pack was making me physically sick, maybe leaving wouldn’t be as difficult as I first thought.   
Scott was fighting this, I didn’t know the reason, but eventually Dr Deaton got through to him, I waved goodbye, even though I hadn’t ever really said hello to begin with. I happily made my way back home, to the small little cottage I rented from one of my dad’s deputy’s and let myself in. I know I should be freaking out by this but I just wasn’t.  
I spent the rest of the day just busy pottering around doing this and that, looked at some more properties I was closing in on picking one. I was also looking for a place to live so the hours where whittling away, it was a testament to my desire to leave that I wasn’t freaking out about the bouts of pain I was having.  
A text box popped up on the screen:  
AlphaAce01: Dude what is this I hear about you moving away?!  
SmoothCriminal08: Where did you hear that?   
AlphaAce01: That’s not we are talking about.  
AlphaAce01: Now Answer me are you moving outta of beacon hills?  
SmoothCriminal08: yes.  
AlphaAce01: Why?  
I didn’t respond because I didn’t know how to tell him why, I just shut that and my phone off, knowing he wouldn’t come by because Dr Deaton said they all had to leave me alone until after we spoke, but it did make me think about what I would eventually have to say him.  
The next morning as I got to my practice I see Dr Deaton there already and waiting for me, and this made me begin to worry for him to be here this early. I made my way over nodded to him unlocked and let him in. I first went and made coffee for each of us before we sat down.  
“Stiles please understand before we begin, that this has not happened in a hundred years if not more, in fact it is so rare that legends are stories told and nothing more, and yet it has happened here” he goes quiet then shakes his head and continues “but if it were to happen it would be to this pack, a pack with a true alpha at its helm and a Hale as a beta”  
I still hadn’t said anything; Dr Deaton looked at me and said “the others are able to say something has changed in you but none can put a name to exactly what has, I wonder if they will every pay attention to the silence you have surrounded yourself in now?”  
“Dr Deaton whilst I as per usual enjoy your normal riddles, do you think we can perhaps change the usual format and just lay out what is going on?” he just looked at me, I sighed and sunk down in my chair knowing that I wasn’t going to get anywhere without rushing him.  
He sat back in his chair and started “Did you know that werewolves originally hail from Ireland?” I didn’t know that, it figures that they would considering the druids and so forth but either way I just shook my head. “Yes in the old day’s true alpha’s weren’t so rare in fact it was seen as a disgrace to have the pack led by an alpha that wasn’t, these packs were blessed with many great gifts”  
“Amongst them was a true pairing, two people whose souls complete each other, the longer these souls stayed apart the more withdrawn from the earth they would become.” I still just sat there “ eventually if the souls stayed apart to long, nature would install a safety switch,, a failsafe if you will, that if they didn’t join and complete the soul joining, one of them would be faced with undeniable pain every time they came close to their pack, this was so that the pack could help in joining them”  
At that I sat forward because that explained to a T what had happened the previous two times I had come into contact with any of the pack. He carried on “it was said they would be given a gift of untold joy at their joining, that whatever this joy was it would allow the pack to prosper and to come together even more than it already has”  
By now my leg was twitching and I couldn’t keep my hands still “now Stiles this is where you answer some questions for me, because for the failsafe to come into fruition the other half of your soul must finally be here, but this can’t be since it was only male members of the pack that returned” and again the smirk he always carried around with him.  
I stood up and moved to the window “I figured it out in college, that I prefer men over women, my dad knows, no one else, we haven’t….” I took a deep breathe before continuing “we haven’t been as close as we were, in high school” we both stayed quiet for a while before I spoke again “this doesn’t matter really, I plan on leaving for good, already started making the arrangements”  
At this Dr Deaton spoke again “Stiles I am not going to attempt to say I understand what you are going through, because I have seen you through each one of these horrors you have faced, the rest of them fared far better, you I have seen slipping away slowly for a long time now, but are you really ready to walk away from a soul that will complete you entirely? Make you more than you already are?”  
I turned to look at him and answered “Dr Deaton there isn’t a single one, of all of those who came back, that would look at me with nothing more than disgust, they all need the pack they cannot become omega, I however can leave, I am used to the loneliness and have endured for a number of years now. I thank you for your help today but this is for the best”  
As he was leaving he said one more thing “He will ask, and if this were any other time I would not tell him, but Stiles I think you are making the wrong decision and if he knows he can stop you.” With that he left, leaving me in my thoughts lost so much so that when Scott touched my should I didn’t think I just turned around and tried hitting me.  
He caught my fist and pulled me into a hug, I sort of just sunk down to my knees with him cradling me, while I sat there cocooned in his arms. We just sat like that for what felt like an eternity before he spoke “You are not leaving, we will figure this out but that solution will not be you leaving” I dragged a deep breathe in and said “Scott none of them are going to want me, hell they all think I’m hung up on Lydia or even Malia”  
He pulled me so that we were up against the wall before he spoke again “Dude to be fair for the last how many years, you haven’t exactly been forthcoming in what’s going on in your life, in fact most days it’s as if you aren’t even part of the pack anymore with the distance you’ve put between us”  
I leaned back against the wall and spoke “The pack doesn’t need me Scott, I play no vital role in its running, if I’m not around everyone will be happier, the annoying brat won’t be there” Scott looked at me and his eyes actually went crimson this only happened when he was really pissed “You are my emissary and right hand, the rest of them can find somewhere else to call home before I let you go”  
This left me a little stunned I was sitting there knees drawn up arms over my knees with my mouth gaping like a fish, Scott went all Alpha over me!!! Skinny comic relief Stiles. He shuffled closer threw his around me and we both just sat there. We had been there for a while when his phone got a message, he seemed reluctant to check but I told him I was fine and that it may important.  
He looked at it the phone than at me before showing me the message.  
What did Alan say about Stiles is he gonna be okay?  
“This is from Derek” he like me was left confused Derek hated me they all did and this just brought me back to point “Scott, dude what the hell am I gonna do?” he looked at me and said “well first thing first, can you see yourself being with a guy?”  
I bit down on my lip looked up at him then down again then up again before responding “Um, I kinda figured out I prefer men during college, I have been gay for the past 5 years, my dad knows, and as this morning you and Dr Deaton” he jumped up and started dancing “I knew it!!!” I was just looking at him speechless.  
“Um, huh?” he sat down again and said “Dude when you first came back, Lydia all but threw herself at you and you didn’t even notice, that was my first clue, the second was when my cousin Joey came into town, and you kept acting spastic, a classic I like you Stiles move” He looked so proud of himself for figuring it out he was giving me the puppy dog eyes.  
“Now we just gotta figure out who you gotta do the horizontal mambo with” I just pushed him and then he looked at me in fear “Dude what if it’s Jackson, that’s just eew” I just started banging my head against the wall, my alpha and best friend the 10 year old ladies and gentleman.


	3. finding him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding my true mate not fun.

I eventually kicked Scott out so that I could get back to real life and my job, I pretty much carried on that way the entire week till about Friday, I could feel a migraine starting and knew I best be getting home and take my meds. I had ignored most of the messages I had been getting from people and right as I was leaving on Friday, who should walk in? None other than sourwolf himself.  
I was already in pain, I didn’t need another hit of it, so imagine my surprise when none came, this became a nagging thought in the back of my head, but I wasn’t in a fit state to think it through. He came in and looked around, made his way to the wall with all my diplomas and newspaper articles on it, I was proud of what I had achieved so sue me.  
“Not to hurry this along but I have somewhere I need to be, what do you want me to look up for you?” I mean come on the only time he ever spoke to me really was when he wanted something. I just got the glare from him “You not replying to anyone’s messages and Scott refuses to tell us what’s going on, I came to find out and see if you’re okay”  
Damnit I didn’t want them to know, Dr Deaton was looking to see if there was a way around it, although I had a feeling he wasn’t looking as hard as he could have been. I knew if we told them then whoever it was would feel obligated, and I could do without a lifetime of resentment thank you so instead I said “We handling it thanks, and I’m fine just have somewhere I need to be”  
I could feel the nausea creeping up, if I didn’t get home soon well. he looked at me and said “Stiles, the pack deserves to know if something is coming for them, if we need to protect ourselves” I started laughing at this, there were only two people in the pack this would affect and if I had my way I would whittle it down to one. Right at that moment it got too much and just reached the bathroom in time to proceed and throw my guts up.  
Derek was next to me in second “Stiles what is it? What’s wrong is it whatever happened on Sunday” by the time he was done so was I and then able to respond “No it’s just a migraine, once I get home and take my meds I’ll be okay” he just hovered around me like he didn’t know what to do.  
I swiped his hands out of the way, crawled over to the wall and used it to push myself up, once I was straight and didn’t feel like I was gonna throw up in the next few minutes I spoke “Dereck, there is nothing for the pack to worry about, Scott is not the type of person to hide these things from the pack, it is just me, now I have to get home, so that I can take my meds.  
I went to move around him when he slipped his arm around me, and under my shirt so his arm was encircled around my waist, I instantly started feeling better, when I looked down I saw the black running up his arms, I went slack in his arms. He just pulled me up against me and held me up.  
“Stiles, what the hell is going on, I can feel the large amount of pain your under?” I was too weak to hide so I just answered him “Migraines, been getting them for a few years now, I take the meds they go away, I just didn’t make it home in time” eventually I saw the lines receding “I am feeling better now, you can let go”  
His arm tightened again before he let me go. “Uh I just wanna say thanks, for uh, helping” he just glared at me before stomping out. I made my way around the room and gathered my stuff before heading home.  
I spent the whole of Saturday researching a way out of this; the only thing Dr Deaton had found to help was a token to keep the pain away, which meant I had to go the pack meeting tomorrow, to show them everything was okay. Only problem was when I got up Sunday morning the migraine was back with a vengeance. I took two heavy dose pain killers and took a walk over, knowing that driving will be a bad idea.  
I went in the same way as the previous week, forced a smile on my face and walked in. everyone was there, they all looked at me, I just waved a hello, then made my way to the stairs and sat down. Scott was looking at me, every muscle in his body tense, Lydia looked like she was making her way to me, but before they could Dereck was there.  
Now with this been wolves there hearing is excellent, so he leaned in really close causing me body to shudder from his breath, “Why are you here? You have another migraine I can tell you smell the same?” uh so maybe that’s why they were all looking at me I smelt weird, “I had to show them everything was fine” he leaned in even closer “if that’s the case then you should of walked in cracked a few jokes, not come in not say a word and then just come sit”  
“Well I am sorry my attempt at reassuring a bunch of people who don’t care if I live or do didn’t succeed, but my head is killing me, and silence and darkness is all I really want” I had felt his hand move up my shirt from behind and grip my neck from behind and then I felt the bliss. My head fell forward from the relief of it all.   
I felt his fingers rubbing the back of head, and dimly heard Dr Deaton say “I think we know” I heard Scott reply “How can you tell his wearing his token” I looked up to see his answer and for the first time that I can ever recall Dr. Alan Deaton looked sheepish, “I just said that, I didn’t want him to leave”   
I wanted to feel angry, I wanted to scream at him and ask him why he would willingly let me walk into a place where I would be in pain, but before I could I heard Dereck growling in my ear, this made me jerk and lose his touch, which instantly made me whimper. And in that second I knew, the blood drained from my face and I started having trouble breathing, I was bent over just trying to gasp in some air.  
I saw them all head my way, but I just pushed past them and ran; I didn’t go home though I knew they would go there, I went to the woods, just taking a walk through them. I had been walking for hours it was getting darker and darker, I knew I was lost but my thoughts were in a mess. There is no way he would ever accept soul mate or not, the only option available to me was to run, to leave.  
I eventually grew tired and sat against a tree, I must of dozed off because when I woke up, it was to Dereck carrying me, don’t ask me how but my arms and legs were wrapped around him and he was carrying me with his hands holding my butt. When I saw what was going, I started wriggling around to get down, he growled in my ear and I just stopped.  
He carried me until we got to the Camaro and he stood next to me until I was in, then he bent down and actually strapped me in.  
I remained dead quiet in the car while he drove, when he pulled up in front of me place the only thing I could think of was how did he know where I live? I was about to get out the car when his hand reached out across me and stopped me. “You sure you wanna stick with your whole no one but you in the pack will be affected?”   
I drew in a deep breathe before I looked at him and spoke “Dereck I’m not stupid, I’m pretty sure you know exactly what the hell is going on, but I also know that no one in the pack would see me as more than a joke, if I left tomorrow Scott will miss me and Lydia at some point might but other than that I am not needed nor and this is the most important wanted”  
I looked out the window and then spoke again “I won’t burden anyone with this choice make them think they have to be with me to make it, to make me better, silence and I have gotten to be good friends” I climbed out the car and thinking the door was shut I said “I will never allow you to make the choice, you lost everything, I won’t take your chance away to love who you want” I didn’t know he heard. I didn’t see his eyes turn blue so what followed hit me like a Mack truck.  
Scott tried calling me, they all did actually, and I just ignored it and them. I doubled up on my Adderall and started packing, I didn’t stop to eat, and drink or sleep I just packed. By Friday morning I was all set to go, but had one of the worst migraines I had ever experienced, I made my way to my meds and took it, and then promptly crashed face first into the couch.  
I must have been more tired than even I realised because I woke up the next morning only. I looked around I was all packed up and was going to hire a professional company to pack and move my office. I called my dad and asked him to please rent a moving truck. It was a testament to how great my dad was that he didn’t ask questions or argue he just done it.  
My dad got there, helped me pack, I locked up and with him following in my jeep I left Beacon Hills, I had tears running down my face, because this time I knew I could come back, I knew that there would be no day trips to come and visit, I couldn’t ever go home again.  
I drove through the night, getting into town at about 3, found a motel and me and my dad crashed. The next morning been Sunday we just lazed around, trying not to think of the fact this is going to be a good bye.  
The next morning I went to the realtor’s office to get my keys and went to what was meant to be by new home, but like most things in life I got completely blindsided by this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys real life :- (
> 
> Thanks for the kudo's i do a dance with each one


	4. A nightmare and a dream come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fated cannot remain apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay in getting this up, life has been beyond hectic.

My dad stayed and helped me unpack that Monday and then went home with the truck. I wasn’t in the mood to start unpacking I was in fact a little bit dead on the inside. I was lying on the floor just staring at the ceiling, when I heard the door crashing in.   
I sat up as fast as possible and looked straight into Dereck’s face, I was looking him in the eyes when he spoke “You don’t get to walk away Stiles, you don’t get to take this away from me, a true mate is a gift even rarer than a true alpha, and after everything, the powers that be decided I was worthy of one, you don’t get to just go away now!”  
And my brilliant response “You’re not gay” he says all that and I said that. I was also becoming aware of my body wanting to be closer to his but I was fighting it, he may know what a true mate was but I wasn’t entirely sure he knew what all it entailed. He was looking at me as though he had never seen me before, also like I was the stupidest person alive.   
He moved towards, wrapped his arm around my waist, shoved his hand in my hair, and brought his lips down to mine, he took complete and utter possession of my mouth, and he knew just how to make my knees tremble and had me moaning and whimpering, wanting, needing more. He kissed like that until unfortunately we had to come up for air.  
He drew my head so it was resting under chin, and just kept massaging my neck, “Stiles those labels stopped mattering the moment the words true mate was spoken” and with that sentence a sadness unlike I had ever experienced overcame me. I knew he knew, my scent would of course give it away. I just couldn’t help though; he was only with me like this because of some freaky werewolf thing.  
I would take what I could get I could get, even if that meant living with a life time of knowing he wasn’t actually in love with him. I would do this because I knew what he had lost and would not take this away from him. I moved out of his arms though and went to sit down next a wall. He was looking at me as though he could see just what was going on with by staring.  
I drew my knees up and rested my hands on them, “Guess this means I have to reverse everything and get my stuff back to Beacon Hills, I wander if my cottage will still be there” I knew I was prattling but had to, I had to calm down and get my heart rate and scent back to normal. It must have been working because his face was clearing up.  
“You won’t be moving back to the cottage, you’re my true mate, you’ll of course move in with me.” I will never know if he heard the jump in my heart beat, or my intake of breath when he said that but I do remember my answer “But there’s only one room in the loft, and I ain’t sleeping on the couch every night”  
He came and sat in front of me and took my hands in his “You’ll sleep in the same bed as me obviously Stiles” I just swallowed and nodded my head what else could I do? And so he left and went and got a truck, it took all of my will power while he was gone not to burst into tears. Like he said I couldn’t take this away from him, but it was going to kill me.  
He came back, we loaded the truck, since we were both in cars, I paid the truck rental company for a driver and back to Beacon Hills we went. On the way there I called my dad explained everything, he was silent for a while, but eventually he said, that no matter what he was always there for me. He knew more than anyone alive how painful this was going to be for me. Then I called the realtor and told her not to sell my practice and finally Scott to basically tell him what a dick he was for telling Dereck.  
We got to Beacon hills about 11 that night, we unpacked quickly and the guy was on his way. Once we were both alone again in the loft, I could see Dereck was uncomfortable, so I said “Do you mind if I just watch some T.V for a few minutes?” he nodded his head and went up to the bathroom. I fully planned on sleeping on the couch this night and every night following this.  
So I sat there and listened till I heard him sleeping and then I got comfortable on the couch and went to sleep. This is where Dereck found me the next morning and for close to two weeks after. When we went to the pack get together on Sunday, I stood to the side, I was under no illusions as to what this was, we had to be near each other yes, but he didn’t want this.  
I knew this to be true since, he had made no effort to change the way things, even if he did say I would be sleeping next to him at night. I had during the week taken the majority of my stuff and stored it in my dad’s basement, leaving only what I really needed. I would go and unpack my stuff there and go there when I had to.  
It however all came to a head about a week later, I was still at the office, having taken to spend most of my time there, a migraine of epic proportion was on its way, when my phone rang:  
“Where are you?”  
I actually looked at my phone in shock before responding,  
“I’m at my office I still have some work to do”  
“Bring it home with you, you can do it here, but come home”  
And with that Sourwolf put the phone down in my ear. My head was already pounding, so instead of arguing I just packed up my files, and started walking home, I was in no condition to drive, my dad was on duty and I had no one to ask to pick me up without explaining.  
I got home about 45 min later than I would have if I drove, my head was absolutely killing me at this point, I was sweating and shacking and just wanted to lie down, preferably after taking my medication, which now that I thought about was in a box at my dad.  
I pushed open the loft door and before I had taken two steps he was there, “I called you an hour ago your office is only 15 min away” I shoved him out of my way and headed for the couch “I walked, my head isn’t feeling to great” he was immediately next to me “where are your meds?” I leaned backed on the couch and said “Pretty sure they in a box at my dad, I’m just gonna have to ride it out, you go on up to bed I’ll be there as soon as the worst is over”  
To that I got one of the most inelegant snorts in history “Ya you’ll be up like you’ve been up for the last two weeks, so not at all” before I could respond he had me in his arms and we were moving at incredible speed to the bed, he pulled off my socks, shoes and Jeans, made sure the lights were all out and got into bed with me.  
He wrapped his arms around me, intertwined our legs, and laid his head on top pf mine, he was full on snuggling. I also felt the pain in my head start to recede and saw the black running through his veins. “You can stop now the worst is over, thank you though” he pulled me in closer if it was possible and kissed the back of my neck.  
It was such a light kiss I almost missed it. We slept like that and the next morning he was up before I was, so I got up done my morning routine and headed out, not looking forward to the walk. I had been walking for maybe 5 minutes when he pulled up next to me and opened the door. I got in, put my seat belt on and waited for him to pull away.  
“Stiles please, call me before you decide to just walk please” he looked at me so imploringly that I nodded my head. He dropped me off but before I could get out the car he tugged my head to his, and gave me a kiss that could scorch the ground. At lunch time he arrived with curly fries, Bacon cheese Burger and a Vanilla shake.   
He took a seat across from me and set his own lunch up, not knowing what was going on I said thanks and started eating. We had been eating a few minutes when he said “I couldn’t find your meds in between your stuff this morning, I was looking to put it next to the bed” I wanted to be mad that he went through my stuff but I had nothing to hide.  
“Um ya, I think it’s in a box I put into storage, I have to go and look or just get another script filled, maybe go to the Dr and get those tablets that help fend it off” he looked at me for two beats and then said “why?” I looked at him like he was crazy and said “to prevent the headaches from happening”.  
“No why did you put your stuff into storage?” oh that was a better reason for why “so that it’s out your way, it’s bad enough that, fate forced you to be stuck with me, not gonna make it any harder on you than need be” I shrugged my shoulders when I said this but was again stabbed by such a deep sadness I’m sure it radiated off of me.  
I had just finished speaking when he was up, around the desk and pushing me against the wall. He had one warm hand wrapped my waist and the other around in my hair and he was again, kissing me with such an intensity I didn’t know if I was coming or going. He took his hand from around my waist caught both of my hands and moved them over my head, and the started nibbling his way down my throat, he pushed my shirt of my shoulder and started nibbling on that as well.  
Without me realizing it I had start to ride his leg, he made his way back up to his lips and was nibbling and kissing them, while all the while I was humping his leg and he was encouraging me to do it. I was riding his leg faster and faster, and he was whispering into my ear over and over again, “Just let go babe, just let go” it was this more than anything else that had me losing it.  
As my orgasm ripped through me I felt his shudder and drop his head on my shoulder. We had both come from that out of the blue explosion, when there was a knock at the door and a tentative “Dr Stiles, I’m here for my appointment”  
Dereck was put together and out of there before I had even said “Uh just give me 10 min”


	5. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Th first time Stiles feels safe in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the many and the few who read my works, greatly appreciated.

I wasn’t sure about what to expect if I went back to the loft that night after what happened in my office so being the coward I was especially lately, I was still at the office at 9, that night when he knocked on the door. I swallowed, and went to open the door, ready for the, I’m sorry Stiles I just can’t do this, I knew what happened at lunch that day was a once in a lifetime occurrence.   
He walked in and started looking everywhere eventually I asked him “Um what are you looking for?” he had just had his head in the bathroom, “the patient that has you here so late at night?” this must have had me looking very confused “You here at 9 on a Friday night, so the only plausible reason is a patient, otherwise I am going to be forced to think your avoiding me?”  
I was silent a few minutes longer when he said “Or is it that you don’t want me period?” to this I basically screamed “Not want you!!!!! You’re a god, you’re beyond hot” he paused a beat then said “then why the hell Stiles does it feel like you want nothing to do with me?” I looked down and was playing with my hands when I answered him “I’m not stupid Sourwolf, I know the only reason you are doing this is because fate stuck you with me, and that hurt’s knowing that whilst I will easily fall in love with you, it will never be returned, I will always only be at your side because someone else choose me”  
I turned around and was looking out the window, by the time I had finished speaking, he was silent for so long I was sure he had left. Then I felt him behind me, he wrapped his arm around me, put his head on my shoulder and spoke “Stiles, I came back because I couldn’t stand being away from you any longer, but I couldn’t get close to you, and as I found in the weeks following no one was close to you anymore, when this happened, I thought it was a sign I thought you would know, I didn’t know you saw it like that, Stiles I am basically in love with you, please just give us a chance”  
He then pressed into my neck and tightened his arm around me while I sorted out in my head what he had said. “Ok” that was my response but it must have been enough for him because he sighed with relief. “Come home please, Stiles, I want to sit on the couch, cuddle and watch one of your annoying shows” I leaned back into him and thought that sounded like heaven. Eventually we parted he waited while I locked up and then followed me back to his loft.  
That night we cuddled on the couch, watched T.V and went to his bed together. He again pulled me as close to him as he could, wrapped himself around me, and that’s how we fell asleep. Sometime during the night and heard him whispering “not again” and then I felt the migraine, I actually cried out as the pain hit me. He was immediately there pulling it from me, till I fell asleep again. He was still holding me the next morning when I woke up far later than normal.  
Sensing I was awake he turned me to face him, and said “you’ve had two; two nights running, you said there was something that could prevent it?” I tentatively reached out to touch his cheek, seeing it he grabbed my hand and pulled it to where I wanted it “ I can but it reacts with me Adderall, and I need that to stay calm, or I become like I was in college, the best I can do, is go and get a stronger script”  
I was rubbing my thumb in circles on his cheek, “Ok but if I am around you let me take, it works quicker” he then leaned in and kissed me, one that had my whole body arching up to his, I drove my hand into to his hair, he shifted so that he was over me, and I spread my legs so he could lie in the vee. He put his hands under my shirt and grasping that I could I also started running my hands down his back. He was kissing down my neck, I had my back arched neck bared when we heard the loft door open. “Dereck didn’t move, merely lifted his head and said “I never particularly liked you before, so the reason you here better be a damn good one” he must of heard something because he continued “only two people I allow up here and they both here, so say what you need to and leave”  
All the while he was driving me crazy with his touches, I needed more, was wriggling around looking for something when Jackson spoke, and it felt like someone had dropped ice water on me “Lydia sent me, she say’s I need to sort things out with Stiles” and again a hurt like never before possessed me, because the only reason anyone came near me lately was because someone told them to. Dereck must of sensed something wasn’t right because he basically roared “GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!”   
We heard him leave, Dereck started moving away from, so I figured fun time was over, and started getting up, he pushed me back on the bed and said “I am going to lock the door and then when I get back we are gonna talk about what’s going on in that head of yours before we continue” he was gone and back so fast I wasn’t sure he had even left.  
This time he came to me pulled my t-shirt off, so my lanky undefined body was on display, I tried reaching for it, but he threw it across the loft and settled himself between my legs again “now tell me what the hell had you so upset?” I was battling to concentrate though we were skin on skin, and well he was ripped, all I wanted was to shimmy my way down his abs and lick, he suddenly twisted my nipple and said “talk first, then play babe” hearing him call me that left my with a goofy smile, which in turn turned his eyes to a deep liquid chocolate brown.  
“Since college, the pack doesn’t need me, the only time I see any of them is if they need something or someone send them to me, if you hadn’t come back for me, no one would of cared I was gone” he had moved up so he was leaning over me “Stiles there is so much about you that has changed, you shroud yourself in silence, hide with the random sarcastic, they don’t see you, they don’t know who you have become or what you have accomplished, I won’t let them hurt you but I know for a fact Scott, needs you, he wants you here and if nothing else that alone says more than anything else”  
He then leaned down and kissed me again, I didn’t know, nor did he but Scott was outside, he was on his way to check up on me and he heard, and again his eyes turned crimson, his brother was hurting, he knew one thing Stile’s silence had to be broken.  
Upstairs in the loft, I had flipped us and was licking my way down his god of a body, touching devouring, when I came to his cock, I mouthed him through the material of his boxers, before pulling them down, my mouth actually watered looking at it, I took him whole in my mouth and went to down, the experience was so hot that, as he came down my throat, I came in my underwear. When he reached for me to return the favor I had to mumble what happened, I was so embarrassed.   
He simply pulled my boxers off, used it to clean me up, pulled to him and told me we were gonna have a nap. The rest of the day we spent just relaxing in bed, watching movies and all round snuggling. It was the happiest I could remember being in a very long time. The best was the shower, where Dereck got on his knees and returned the favor, then came up and said to me, he gets why I came, it’s the hottest thing he could remember in well ever.  
The next day would be the pack meeting, and I wasn’t sure how he wanted to play it, I didn’t know how to ask so just kept quiet about it instead. That morning he kept shooting me looks trying to figure out what was going on. I convinced him to go in the Jeep and when we got there I realized I left the salad in the car and went to back to get it.  
I hadn’t told him but I was getting another migraine, I seriously had to get to the doctor, so I rested there for a few minutes before I turned to go in, and saw Scott standing there looking at me funny, I just raised an eyebrow at him, before he slung his arm around me and walked me in. As per normal everyone was there when we walked in, and immediately someone called Scott to get his attention, I tried shrugging his arm off so he could go but he just refused, and instead walked me over to put the salad down and then walked me to Dereck.  
I was starting to feel like I was at a hoarse show being led around and stared at by everyone, Dereck must of sensed something, because he pulled me out from under Scott’s arm, pulled in front of him, turned me so I could talk to Scott before finally pulling me to rest against his chest, in between his legs, while he held me. This answered how he wanted to deal with it, also when he whispered in my ear “I am not hiding what we have”. So I settled back and listened to Scott jabbering on about something that happened at the vet’s office.  
My head was slowly getting worse, and being in the sun wasn’t helping with it, so I turned my head so I was speaking into his ear “Can we move out of the sun please, my head” I got no further than that, and he was moving us, at that Scott said “what are you hiding from me?” before I could say nothing he carried on “do not say nothing, I know something is going on, tell me what”  
So I did “The doctor calls it post-traumatic migraines, a left over gift from high school, all the hits eventually left its mark, when I stress they become worse and more frequent” I felt Dereck tighten he knew then what caused the last round “I have medication, but when one is starting like now, being in the sun makes it worse” everyone was silent, when Isaac of all people asked “how long Stiles?” they would know if I were lying so I answered “3 months after starting college, I was hit with the first one, so give or take 6-7 years”  
I used to love being the center of attention not now, and all of them were looking at me now, I started moving as if to leave when instead Dereck, turned me around and allowed me to hide in his neck, he’s hand was on my pack and he had started pulling the pain away, the thick black lines showing how bad the pain truly was to all of them.   
I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, which is why I never saw the looks on their faces the agony that contorted Scott’s face with the knowledge I had just given them. I was safe. Like I had worked endlessly to make them safe time and time again, I was safe, in his arms.


	6. something wicked this way comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek learn more about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and i'm not even sure if anyone reads my stuff but here you go.

Where Derek was concerned there was still a lot of trepidation on my part, I was unsure if I could truly trust him and what was going on so whilst we were a couple, I kept a part of myself away from him. I spent a lot of time in my dad’s basement with my files, went to the office like normal and in the evenings I spent with Derek.  
They all knew about the migraines now but I never actually spoke about it, and still went out of my way to hide it, it made me feel like they finally had proof I was weak and not needed. Deaton of all people had taken to stopping by and checking up on me on a daily basis like he was waiting for something.  
So life carried on like it had been, the one thing Derek and I hadn’t done was full on anal, I was scared to, there was still a part of me that believed he was only with me because some fate had decided we belong together. I wanted to badly; who wouldn’t the man was walking gods that body of his often distracted me to no end.   
It was a Wednesday, I remember that very clearly for some reason, Jackson came into my practice right as Special Agent Michael Anders came walking in. I had worked with him on more than a few cases already and we were pretty close so it wasn’t weird at all for the 2 of us to hug as soon as he came in.  
Jackson saw this, and immediately thought there was something else going on, so he sent a mass text to everyone, basically saying he thought they should all get there ASAP. I was still busy saying hello, when my office was filled with the whole pack, including Derek who looked a hair’s breath away from wolfing out.  
I moved my way over to him and burrowed myself under his arm, when Michael spoke “You must be Derek, Stiles has spoken about you often in the last few weeks, I must say he looks incredibly happy” the man had always been able to read a room, and calm it down with a few words, I was convinced he had fairy blood in him somewhere.  
The room became a lot more relaxed and I spoke “Okay Mike you didn’t come to one of the smallest towns in California to meet my boyfriend, what’s going on?” he looked me straight in the eye and replied “at 01:30 this morning Lewis James escaped from ADX Florence, we need your help finding him and capturing him again”  
The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop when Jackson opened his mouth and proved what a douche he was “Why would you need Stiles, his spastic” I wasn’t sure who wanted to hurt him more, Mike, Scott or Derek, but before anyone could move Dr Deaton spoke “I would assume he wants Stiles help, since he caught him the first time, and if the reports were accurate nearly died doing so, you were alone with him for a little over 7 days wasn’t it Stiles? You have a few marks to show for it as well?”  
My mouth dropped open I hadn’t told anyone about it, not even my dad knew and I pretty much told him everything. Scott was looking at me, there were tears running down his face, his eyes showed so much agony, but nowhere compared to what I saw etched in Derek’s face I knew had to diffuse the situation quickly.  
“ok look, yes that happened but I got one of the most dangerous men in the world off of the streets, and every person in this rooms knows I know how to take care of myself, the scars I carry are so small if you didn’t know to look for them you wouldn’t see them” I then turned to Mike and asked “How in the holy hell did you let that man escape, that is meant to be one of the most secure prisons in the world?”  
At this he actually looked ill, “Stiles he managed to seduce one of the guards, a man that looked like him, he was found in his cell, stripped bare and barely recognizable, he walked out of the prison, in prison guards uniform and with his firearm” this was not good this man, found and seduced men, barely out of their teenage years, he would do things so unspeakable to their bodies, and then leave them at hospital entrances, where he would find them, and heal them. He was a doctor, and a sick bastard.  
I was doing a course at Quantico, as part of my sub-major and his case came up for study, he still hadn’t been found and more and more men were going through this, I was the one that made the connection and found him. I had gotten away from the agony simply because he hadn’t managed to seduce me first, and he had to that before he would take the next step.   
When they found us, he was nearly mad, he hadn’t been able to get his fix, and he needed it desperately, like an addict needs his fix. It had taken up the majority of 2 years of my life, and I had kept it hidden, this was mine and no one was allowed to take it from me, I refused. Finding him was what me on the map to help put others away, but he would always be the worst.  
I in fact specialized in helping people who had lived through traumas like that, many of his victims were my patients, as I had said the worst monsters in the world are not things that go bump in the night, but the people we sat next to on the bus.  
I moved out from under Derek’s arm and went and took the file Mike had taken out his bag. I was lost in the file when Derek cleared his throat “Stiles can we talk in your office for a second please?” I looked up at him and saw something in his eyes I couldn’t place. I nodded my headed and went off to my office.   
The first thing I done was put the radio on and could clearly hear Scott say “SHIT!!!” Derek came in and pulled me onto his lap. “Babe, I don’t think I can take you doing this, what if something happens to you?” I was dancing inside at being called babe, I gently kissed him and said “I have to do this, it’s a part of who I am, I can’t walk away and let him hurt other” Derek closed his eyes and accepted it for what it was.  
Then said “You and that man, were you ever anything more than friends?” I could see this answer mattered to him more than the one before, so I got down pushed open his legs and moved in, I cupped his face in my hands and answered “There has never, nor will there ever be anything between the two of us, even if what we have isn’t real because of fate, I will never do that to you”  
I had overplayed my hand there telling him I was basically still unsure, but he didn’t say anything, all he done was put his forehead on mine and tell me he would check on me later, he left me with the sweetest kiss ever. He walked out basically told everyone to piss off and left me alone with Mike to pour through the pages of the file, I basically knew off by heart.  
For the 3 weeks my life consisted of that file and my patients especially the ones he had hurt. I eventually found the man, and he was captured, but in those three weeks Derek and gone without me knowing and moved all my stuff back to his place and unpacked it, he came by to make sure I lunch and dinner and that if I had a migraine starting he was there.  
He had inserted himself into my life in such a way that no matter what I was doing he was part of it. The night we caught him, I came to the loft to see every corner of it was light up with fairy lights; there was soft music playing and a table set for a romantic meal. He had gone all out in the romance department.  
Derek had something to prove and he was going about making sure that it happened. We ate a lovely meal but it was the chocolate mousse volcanos pudding that he fed me that threw it over the top. He then took me to the lounge and we proceeded to dance what felt like hours. That night Derek took me up to bed, and lavished me with so much affection I wasn’t sure if I was coming or going.  
He prepared me so gently at times I forgot he was doing it, and when he entered my body he stopped kissed me so deeply and whispered into my ear “Stiles I am in love with you, not because of fate or because of anything else, but because I can’t live without you, not now not ever” and I finally released a breath.  
Outside over beacon hills at the moment we came, the sky light up, with colours never seen in the sky like this before, wolves it was reported all across the country howled into the night as though they were singing and Dr Alan Deaton, sat behind his desk and laughed “ahh Talia your son has no idea what his in for, this is going to fun”  
For me and Derek the only thing we registered was our joy and happiness at being in each other’s arms. He held me so tightly all night, and the next morning, he slipped into me again and mode love to me so slowly and so softly it brought tears to my eyes.   
We eventually made our way out of bed and into the shower and downstairs to eat, where Derek taught me he can do hot and dirty just as well, we were still catching our breath, when someone was at the door trying to pull it open, but Derek had started locking it, he never said it to me but it was because he wanted me to have a place where the pack could come hurt me.   
He screamed at them to wait, then went and got me one of his shirts and sweatpants, the man was possessive, and went to open the door to the whole pack, they were all jabbering at once, when Scott in an unusual display of power went all Alpha and told them all to shut up, before explaining to us what had happened.  
We were all looking at each other when Dr Deaton said, it was the earth’s way of giving us our gift, still staring at him we waiting for him to say more, all did was shake his head and smile, that scared all of us more than anything, and started signing twinkle twinkle little star.


End file.
